Shouko Kirishima-Star Sapphire
by SamuraiVampireHunterJCT
Summary: Shouko Kirishima is Hart Broken, as she has always Loved her childhood friend Yuuji Sakamoto, but he doesent love her back,as one day when she recives Violet Power ring and becomes a wilder of the Violet Light of Love, this is one of 3 one shots that will laid to a big triple cross over between Baka and Test/Death Note/Green Lantern


_**Hello** **True**_ **_Believers_** _**and welcome**_ **_to_ _one_ _of_ _the Tree Lantern_** ** _Corp now_** _ **I don't own Baka and**_ **_Test_ _or_ _Green Lantern_**  
 _ **Baka**_ _**and Test**_ **_is_** _**own by it's crater**_ _**and**_ _**Star**_ _**Sapphire**_ _**and**_ **_Green Lantern_** **_are own_** _**by**_ _**of course**_ _**DC Comics,**_

 _ **one**_ _**of tree one shots**_ _**that will** **laid to one big**_ _**story, one is how Shouko got her**_ **_Violet_ _Ring_** **_and_** _**Became**_ _ **A**_ _**Star** **Sapphire**_

 _ **now these fics are base on tree pics i created by photoshop and uploaded on now to the story**_

* * *

My name is Shouko Kirishima, I'm 18 years old, I'm 5 foot 5 Inches tall, i'm top of my class, And i'm class representative of Class 3-A, And also my heart is broken because the one i loved since i was a child doesn't love me back,

As i sit there in the fetal position against the fence of the school's ruff as tears fall from my eyes,feeling noting but sadness and loneliness,

"Yuuji, Oh Yuuji why don't you love me?"I cried to myself,"No matter what I do he won't love me like i love him." I continue to whimper,

Now i'v done everything to try and catch and win him over and still he doesn't fill the same, I'm happy that he still cares for me but it still hurts so much,

I remember the things he did for me when he stud up to rude couple that those horrible things in the amusement park,and when we were kids how he fought those older boys, but i also remember what he said after that incident at the amusement park,

 _"Listen to_ _me_ _your_ _dream_ _is_ _noting_ _to_ _laugh_ _at,_ _yea_ _you_ _might_ _of_ _pic_ _the_ _wrong_ _guy,_ _but i_ _think_ _caring_ _about_ _someone_ _for_ _such a_ _long_ _time_ _is_ _such_ _wonderful_ _thing_ _what_ _you_ _want_ _is_ _amazing_ _and_ _you_ _should_ _of_ _proud_ _of_ _it_ _that's_ _what_ _makes_ _you so_ _special,_ _oh_ _yea_ _you_ _probably_ _want_ _to_ _go_ _with the_ _right_ _man_ _next time"_ I remember what Yuuji was saying,

"But Yuuji i don't wan't anyone else, i want you," I cried as I remember what he said,

At the time I was so happy that he cared about and that he acknowledge me, and that complimented my dream,i was so full of joy when Yuuji said those words, but as time pass by i realized that in the nicest way possible he was telling me that he doesn't love me that he wants to be just friends,

As I kept weeping, all of a sudden a violet light appeared before me, as it was an incredible event i stud there stand not knowing to be to be amaze or frightened by it, as a violet ring emerges from the light, as it came towards me, i hard a voice address me,

"Shouko Kirishima of Earth, you've have lost your true love the Star Sapphires offer to make your heart whole again too help find love again, to make you one of our own" says the voice,

as the ring slipts into my finger all of a sudden these words came to me immediatly, as i said them

"For hearts long and lost and full of fright,

For those alone in the blackest night,

Accept our ring and join our fight,

LOVE CONQUERS ALL-WITH VIOLET LIGHT!"

As i said those words, all of a sudden a violet aura surrounded me, as it made my already violet eyes and hair glow violet, and change me from my school uniform to a more provocative outfit, composing of thigh high high heel boots with black trim, a black skirt with purple that was shorter then the one i had on with violet trim, a short top leaving my lower body expose with the same symbol that's on the ring on my cut out on the my cleavage with black trim on the symbol, and two metal bracelets with the same symbol and and metal arm band with the symbol with the same symbol an that also had the symbol, and my nails panted violet,

As i look down at my self stand, I then notice i was fluting in the air, till all of a sudden i'm telepported somewhere else in the universe,

 _ **AND IT BEGINS...**_

* * *

 _ **So there you go True Believers,**_

 _ **this started as pic i did for deviantart that i didn't think i would get the idea for a fic,**_

 _ **and i got this as random idea of Shouko being a Star Sapphire,**_

 _ **as Star Sapphire/Welders of the Violet Light of Love are usually women that are capable of great love who either lost there love or been rejected by their love**_

 _ **And Shouko pretty much fit the bill as she has great love for somebody and shes been rejected by him countless time,**_

 _ **Also this one is part of tree one shots that are orgin stories that are book zero that will laid a big story thats 2 1/2 books long**_

 _ **so also reid Akihisa Yosshi-Red Lantern and Light Yagami-Yellow Lanturn**_

 _ **Yes this going to be a triple crossover with Green Lantern, Baka and Test, and Death Note**_

 _ **also if your more into comedy check out Baka and Ed,Edd n Eddy and Dan VS. Yozora,**_

 _ **well True Believers see ya later.**_


End file.
